


Forget-me-not

by IldiDragonheart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Language of Flowers, Married Couple, Married Life, forget-me-nots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart
Summary: Forget-me-not: True and undying love--"A forget-me-not?" she asked, taking the flower from his fingers."Mhm," he nodded. "It reminded me of you when I was taking a walk in your garden."
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Forget-me-not

On a fine spring afternoon, Newt hummed as he walked around their 'not-so-little' garden behind their Dorset home. He smiled as he observed every blooming flower beds around him. His wife loved to garden, something he had just recently discovered when they were looking for a place of their own. She had told him that she'd love it if their home would have a large garden in the backyard. And it just so happened that Newt's grandparents' old summer cottage in Dorset had just the thing.

As he walked around, his eyes landed on a small powder blue flower bed situated at one corner of the garden. He approached and crouched before it, admiring the great work Tina had put in to grow these flowers.

Then, as he was gently touching the petals of a flower, he had an idea. Smiling, Newt took out his wand, conjured up a small pair of gardening scissors, and began to work.

* * *

Tina hummed to herself as she prepared two cups of tea for her and her husband. The two had just finished working with the creatures and so they decided to relax in their backyard garden.

As she was doing so, she heard familiar footsteps enter the house from the backyard. She barely concealed her smile as she heard the voice of her beloved call out to her.

"Tina?"

"In the kitchen, honey," she replied over her shoulder.

She heard Newt's enter the kitchen, only stopping behind her to lean on her back. He placed his chin on her left shoulder, watching her prepare their tea. He hummed. Tina giggled.

"Hey, you," Tina whispered, turning her head to face him.

"Hi," he greeted back, smiling. The gently nudged their noses against the other before drawing their lips together for a short, sweet kiss. Parting a short while later, Newt said, "Can you please turn around, love?"

Tina nodded and did so, leaning against the counter and observed her husband. His hair was in its usual tousled state that they've both given up on taming. He had that adorable grin on his lips and he had his hands behind his back. The last part made Tina curious.

"What's that behind your back?" she asked, arching a brow.

Newt glanced behind him, chuckling. "Nothing."

Tina pouted. "What do you mean "nothing" Clearly, you have something behind you."

"Well, that's a surprise, my dear," he smiled

Tina raised her brows. "Oh?"  _ A surprise _ ? She wondered _. Is today a special occasion _ ?

"Mhmm. And if you want to know what it is, you need to close your eyes," he told her. 

"But how would I even know what the surprise is if I can't see it?" Tina pouted again, crossing her arms.

"That's why it's called a surprise, my love," Newt laughed softly, pecking her cheek. "Now, close your eyes."

Tina groaned but did as she was told. She dropped her hands to her side and shut her eyes.

"And no peeking," Newt added, making Tina giggle.

"I know, I know. Now, what's the surprise?" Tina whined. She knew Newt knew that she hated surprises. She hated the suspense and sometimes, she ended spoiling the surprise herself before it even happened.

And yet, Newt still did it anyway. To be honest, Newt's surprises were ones she couldn't even spoil herself.

Eyes closed, Tina felt Newt step closer to her and place something on her head. She moved to touch it but Newt grabbed her hands and said, "Ah, ah. You'll spoil the surprise if you touch it."

Tina pouted again. "Oh alright…" she conceded. She waited for a few more moments, feeling Newt adjust whatever he placed on her head before he stepped back.

"Alright, don't open your eyes yet," he started. She nodded. She heard him sigh before adding, "Want to see something beautiful?"

The question sort of confused her. "Uh…sure?"

Tina was met with a short moment of silence. She wanted to peek but decided against it, for she knew Newt would be a pouty baby if she decided to spoil his surprise.

A minute or two later, Newt spoke up, "Okay, open your eyes."

Slowly, Tina opened her eyes and was met with Newt holding a mirror. She opened her mouth to ask why there was a mirror in front of her, but only a gasp escaped her lips as she soon realized what Newt placed on her head.

On top of her head sat a beautiful flower crown made of familiar powder blue flowers. She reached up to touch it gently. It suited her perfectly.

A second later, she realized what Newt meant by "something beautiful". Her face blushed bright red, making Tina over her face with her hands.  _ Merlin, Newton,  _ she whined,  _ why do you keep doing this to me? _

Newt chuckled before her. She felt him grab her wrists and tugged her hands away from her blushing face. "Hey, don't do that," he cooed. "If you do that, how can I see your beautiful face?"

That only made Tina blush even more and look away. "I wish you would stop doing this sometimes…" she mumbled.

"Only when you stop being irresistibly adorable," Newt chuckled to her ear.

"Ah! Newt, stop!"

Newt only laughed. Then, he held up a stem of the same flower that made her crown. She gasped.

"A forget-me-not?" she asked, taking the flower from his fingers.

"Mhm," he nodded. "It reminded me of you when I was taking a walk in your garden."

" _ Our _ garden, Newt," Tina corrected him, stealing a peck on his lips. "But why this flower, though?"

Newt shrugged. "Well, first off, your favorite color is blue so anything blue I see reminds me of you," he started, making Tina giggle. He grinned. "Second, this flower is simple yet beautiful, just like you."

Tina felt her heart swell. This man was too sweet. "Aww…"

"And, lastly," he continued, "forget-me-nots mean "true love", you know? And you, my beloved, are my one true love. That's why this flower reminded me so much of you."

_ Mercy Lewis, what on earth did I ever do to deserve you?  _ Tina thought, smiling lovingly at her husband. She didn't say anything else after his explanation. Instead, she wiped the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes and pulled him to a loving kiss, pouring her all her thanks and everything else she wanted to say into it.


End file.
